In My Lovers' Arms
by articcat621
Summary: Bellatrix spends the night with her two loves, George and Remus. Post-War.


A/N: This little beauty was suggested by SweetTale4U, so I dedicate this to her. She's my muse in many different ways. So thanks!

Warning: Lemons ahead. As well as some threesome love.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. I am making no money from the making of this story.

* * *

In My Lovers' Arms

Remus entered his bedroom, unsurprised to see his two partners in bed already. George and Bella were talking in hushed whispers, seemingly unaware of Remus' presence in the room.

"Couldn't wait for me?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. He quickly undressed and approached the bed.

Bella looked up, smiling when she saw Remus. "Well, come on love," she whispered huskily, her hand reaching out towards him. "We were waiting for you to come home."

Remus took her small hand, allowing the black haired witch to pull him into the bed. Remus gave Bella a kiss before leaning over her to kiss George.

"Sorry I'm late," Remus apologized. "I had a frustrating customer who wouldn't leave when I tried to close up the shop."

"That's always a pain," George murmured, knowing he had felt that same frustration with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was especially difficult now that Fred wasn't here to help him.

The three of them made themselves comfortable in the bed, Bellatrix lying between her two lovers.

"You know, I love having you both here," she admitted. After being released from the Imperius Curse that her husband had placed on her, Bellatrix felt lost. She had served five years in Azkaban for crimes she had no recollection of committing. When she was released, she had nowhere to go… no friends or family. The Malfoys had wanted nothing to do with her. She was utterly alone.

While walking down Diagon Alley, she had stumbled into Remus Lupin. He immediately took her home with him without pestering her with questions. Remus' generosity warmed her heart to this very day. He gave her food and shelter, despite knowing she had been party responsible for the death of her niece, Remus' late wife.

Remus had moved on, however, knowing there was no use waiting in the past. About three years after the war, George and him started a relationship. Together, they mourned the loss of their loved ones and moved forward. They had a happy union.

Bellatrix stayed with them as a guest for some time and eventually, their relationship grew to include her. It took some time for them to adjust to a triad relationship, but they managed. The three of them had been together for a year now and couldn't be happier.

"Well, now that you're here," Bellatrix said, her hands ran up Remus' chest, playing with the buttons. "Why don't we have some fun?"

Remus kissed her, cupping her face lightly as his tongue devoured her mouth. Bella arched up into him, a moaning into the kiss.

George, not one to be left out, began to plant small kisses along the back of Bella's neck. He unclasped her bra and pulled the soft material away. His hands crept up her sides and moved to the front, cupping her now bare breasts.

Remus ground his hips in Bella's lithe body, wanting to find release from the desire and lust pent up within him. He couldn't wait to feel her wet, tight heat around his aching member.

Bellatrix groaned at the sensations. Remus' hand has slipped between her legs, gently rubbing her nub as George's hands palmed at her breasts. Being between the two of them was almost too much at some moments… it was heaven.

George ran his fingers over her nipples, pinching them gently. Bella gasped, her head rolling back. George took the opportunity to kiss the exposed side of her neck. He groaned in want.

Remus, hearing George's groan, looked up. He smirked at the redhead before roughly gripping him by the hair. Yanking his head up, Remus smashes George's mouth to his. The two pressed closer together, trying to get a better angle to kiss.

Bellatrix writhes between them. "Please," she panted, her voice full of desire. "I need to feel you both."

"With pleasure," George said, nibbling at her ear. His hand moved down her back, caressing her plump arse cheeks.

Remus moved down on the bed so her breasts were now in front of us face. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, his hands gripped her waist. His hand slid between her legs and he elicited a small groan.

"She's so wet," Remus murmured, running his finger up and down her slit.

"Is our tempting witch ready?" George asked, kissing Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellatrix squirmed between them. "Please," she begged.

George gave her arse a firm slap. "On your knees then," he commanded.

She eagerly obeyed, getting on all fours. Remus moved to the front of her, stroking his cock as he watched her with lust in his eyes.

"Merlin, she's so fucking wet," George murmured, from behind her. He rubbed his cock along her pussy. Without warning, he pushed his cock deep inside her, earning a cry from Bellatrix. She whimpered as he began to thrust into her.

Bellatrix, knowing that Remus did not want to be left out, lowered her head to his crotch. She wrapped her lips around his length, doing her best to pleasure him while George pounded into her.

"Bella," Remus murmured, tangling his hand into her wild curls as her mouth bobbed up and down.

George gave her arse a squeeze, causing Bellatrix to moan. Remus growled at the vibrations on his cock, his hips bucking, trying to find a rhythm with her mouth.

"Fuck," George cursed, watching as Remus got sucked off. He increased his thrusts, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Remus, sensing that the three of them were nearing their completions, pushed Bellatrix's head away. George withdrew from her, causing Bellatrix to hiss in displeasure. George's arms wrap around her waist, flipping her onto her back. She scooted back on the bed, knowing what was to come next. Her eyes flashed hungrily.

George lowered his face between her legs. His tongue darted out, licking her from her arse all the way to her clit. One of his fingers slid inside of her, another digit joining moments later. George pleasured her, chuckling as her breathing became heavy and her eyes fluttered close.

Remus stood behind George, watching as his stroked his cock. George shifted so his arse was now in the air, bared to Remus. The older wizard whispered a lubricating spell, dipping his finger into George's arse, wriggling slightly to get past the tight ring of muscle.

George moaned into Bellatrix, causing her to arch against the vibration. "Oh gods," she whispered breathlessly.

"Remus, fuck me," George panted, lifting his head. He looked over his shoulder, silently pleading with Remus. Remus, unable to hold back any longer, buries himself to the hilt in George's tight hole.

"Yes!" George cried, his hands reaching out for something to hold onto. He grasps Bellatrix and attempts to pull her closer to him. Bellatrix, understanding his intention, scooted closer. Her hands slides down and wraps around George's aching cock.

Remus gripped George's hips as he continued to pound into him. The sight of his lovers beneath him was almost too much. He felt himself grow closer to completion.

"Bella," George moaned. "Remus, please!" The feel of them both drove him into insanity. His cock twitched and he came like he never had before, spilling his semen all over Bellatrix's hand. He cries out Remus' name, urging his lover to his own orgasm.

Remus came with a cry, his back arching in pleasure. He thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm until his collapsed onto the bed, panting. "Oh Merlin," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

George, while exhausted, resumed his placed between Bellatrix's legs. He knew she was close so it wouldn't be long until she cried out his name. His mouth ravaged her, alternating between biting and licking at her clit.

Bellatrix moaned, his hands twisting into George's long hair. She tugged on it roughly, crying out his name.

Remus reached out, both of his hands coming to lie on her breast. He roughly flicked both of her nipples, murmuring her name over and over.

She came with a start, crying out as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She cried out both of their names as if it were some sort of sacred prayer. "George… Remus… George… Remus."

Eventually, her body went limp. George moved up, warping his arms around Bellatrix. Remus joined them seconds later.

The three of them lay close together, unable to tell where one of them ended and the other began. As their breathing began to even out, Bellatrix let out a content sigh.

"I don't think I could ever tire of this," George admitted after a few seconds.

Bellatrix laughed. "I don't think I could either." She kissed them each lovingly.

"You what I will never tire of," Remus said after a moment. "Your hair." He twirled his finger around one of her curly black strands. "It's so… lively."

She snorted. "My hair is not lively. It's a wild mess."

"It's a beautiful mess," George said, playing with a strand of her hair as well. "I love it."

"I love it more," Remus said teasingly. He looked into George's blue eyes and found they were also filled with mirth.

"Calm down boys," Bellatrix said. "There's plenty of wild hair to go around."

The three of them laughed. While their relationship was very untraditional, it was what they all wanted. They were all happy and that was what truly mattered.


End file.
